User talk:Paranormal Review Radio
Welcome As we move into 2012, interest in the paranormal has been steadily increasing. In order to satisfy this need for information regarding the unknown, the online radio airwaves have been filled with many interesting and informative shows. One the best new shows on the air is Paranormal Review Radio on Blogtalk Radio. Hosted by Anthony Agate and Luci Leibfried, this pair of paranormal investigators, have tackled topics that include the cosmic, the spiritual and all things paranormal. The two met while on a group investigation at Eastern State Penitentiary in Philadelphia in June of 2010 and quickly discovered a mutual interest the unknown. They started talking and have not stopped. They decided that they might as well add others in to the mix and PRR was born. Since that first investigation together, they have continued to explore and search for evidence of the other side together at such places as Bobby Mackey’s Music World, Rolling Hills Asylum, Mansfield Reformatory, the Stanley Hotel, Sedamsville Rectory and the Otesaga Hotel. More investigations are on the calendar for 2012. Anthony and Luci report on the topic of the week with seriousness that contains just the right touch of humor. This refreshingly open and candid show looks at subjects from the point of view of the average listener. Paranormal Review Radio invites the listener to absorb the information presented and form a conclusion based upon it. Listeners are invited to call in and join the conversation or add input through the chat room during each show. Beginning in October 2011, this show has quickly gained popularity and become a solid fan favorite. With a show page on Facebook and a Twitter page, this show reaches out and invites you….well no, they actually they dare you to come addicted. Topics have included the first show which premiered on October 21, 2011 which was titled “The End of the World….2011, 2012 or Hoax” all the way to the latest show on January 7, 2011 “Are aliens among us AND is there a government cover up?” Other shows have featured Vampires, Time Travel, Past Lives and Reincarnation, Why is the Paranormal Field so Popular now? And even a show featuring live tarot readings by Luci, who is an experienced tarot card reader. There have been shows featuring the haunted locations that the two have investigated and were able to share a personal account of the investigation. The show on Rolling Hills Asylum featured a great interview with the delightful owner, Sharon Coyle. There is one show that stands out in the short history of this show. The pair featured Bobby Mackey’s Music World on the December 9, 2011 show. Paranormal Review Radio became the first and only show to feature a live interview directly from inside the club with the DJ and tour guide of Bobby Mackey’s, Wanda Kay. The show continues to push the envelope weekly and Anthony and Luci have promised that 2012 will be a year full of topics, locations and guests that will ask the listener to think and become a part of the show. They have also promised a few surprises along the way. Paranormal Review radio can be heard weekly on Blogtalk Radio. All the shows are on demand on Blog Talk radio and on iTunes. On the web http://www.blogtalkradio.com/paranormalreview Twitter @ParaReviewRadio Email ParanormalReviewRadio@yahoo.com Facebook https://www.facebook.com/pages/Paranormal-Review-Radio/283783398303119 Paranormal Review Radio 03:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC)